The Black Potion
by Your Favorite Holiday
Summary: George had a good life. His shop was doing well, his brother was alive and well, and he had a turly magnificent girlfriend. Then the Black Potion came along and his life is changed completely. Will his life ever get back to normal? Will his and Haley's relationship ever go back to normal, or will Haley hate George forever? Will they ever even figure out what the Black Potion is?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

_AN: We're out of school for the hurricane that's supposed to hit (though it didn't hit us very badly yet) so I decided this is how I would fulfill my time off._

_Rated T for: Abuse, cursing, suggestiveness, and maybe some other stuffs later on._

_Some stuff you may want to know before you start: Haley is a character that I thought fit the story well and in this place. If you don't like her as a main character, then move on to another story. Haley is the same age as the trio and Sirius Black's daughter (seeing as I think he should have a kid. Wasn't he the one that slept around a lot? Bound to happen sometime) Just in case you wanted to know. Now, READ ON!_

_Disclaimer: All Wizarding Stuffs belong to J.K. Rowling._

* * *

HALEY'S POV

"Love" George whispers softly in my ear, "time to wake up."

"I don't wanna," I say, rolling onto my side away from him.

"But Love, its moving day!" he says, brushing a stray curl away from my face.

"Can't I sleep for a little while longer?" I ask, turning back to face him with puppy dog eyes. And as always, he caves.

"You always know how to convince me, don't you?" he says, kicking his trainers off and crawling in my bed with me.

"Yup!" I say happily, snuggling into his chest and kissing his jaw. I hear him sigh and feel him kiss the top of my head as I fall back asleep in his arms.

* * *

"Haley . . . Haley, Love, it's time to wake up," I hear him whisper in my ear before nuzzling his nose into my hair. I open my eyes and blink at the light.

"It's moving day," I say groggily. He laughs a little.

"Yeah it is," he says, kissing my forehead.

I snuggle deeper into his chest and sigh. "Can't we just stay right here all day?"

"So you don't want to move in?" he asks. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Of course I do!" I say, looking up into his sparkling blue eyes.

"Good, cause I'm excited too," he says, kissing my lips. He deepens the kiss and we end up snogging there for a while until I finally pull away saying:

"I'm going to go get ready."

"Mm kay," he says as I stand up and go to my bathroom.

There isn't much in there now. As you have probably already gotten, I'm leaving today. I packed most of my stuff already except one set of clothes for today and all the other necessities for the morning.

After dragging a brush through the mess on top of my head to calm down the black ratty curls to softer, larger curls I pull on the jeans and graphic tee I left out last night and go back to the bed room, still putting my trainers on.

There I find George looking at some pictures that I had in a box before on the old dresser.

"Whatca lookin' at?" I ask, as I finally get the trainer on and stand at his side to look at the pictures as well.

"I didn't even know any of these existed," he states, looking at one picture from my forth year with my arms crossed over my chest as my skin changing color every few seconds with Fred and George full out laughing in the background.

"Yeah," I say, laughing a bit at the picture. "That was a back fire that ended up working on your part." I say. That makes him laugh a little as we put the pictures back in the box.

"Ready to go love?" he asks with a cute smile. I nod and he helps me get my stuff.

* * *

We apperate to the outside of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where George says:

"We're here!"

We walk through the shop that has a few people in it ding some shopping, but not many. I smile at Fred who's helping a customer behind the counter. He smiles back at me as George and I make our way up the stairs.

When we get the door open I into our flat. We put my two boxes of stuff up in his room.

After unpacking, I look at the time. It's 6:28 and I'm starving.

I go to the kitchen and make up some food with George on my tail, trying his best to tease me whenever possible.

When we've finished our meal, I've got the dishes washing themselves as we walk back down to the shop to see how things are going. There isn't a soul in there besides Luna, who's sitting on the counter staring off into space.

"I'm gonna go see what's going on in the back," George says to me. I say okay and go over to talk to Luna

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

I see Haley walk over to where Luna's perched on the counter as I walk to the back room where I find Fred working on a potion.

"What're you working on?" I ask. He looks up at me for a moment before saying:

"One of the love potions. Can you get me some of the blue stuff?"

"What blue stuff? There are a lot of blue stuffs back here," I

"The blue stuff that goes in the love potions," he says.

"Oh, okay." I go over to the shelves and grab a little blue bottle. Just as I'm pulling it down though, the top shelf decides to fall. I duck quickly and all the ingredients fall right into the cauldron. I walk over and look in to see what's going on with the potion. It's turned from puffy pink to a dark black.

"What is it?" Fred asks.

"I don't know . . .," I say, staring at the bubbling black goo.

"What do we do with it?"

"I'm not quite sure."

I get a little closer to see what it is when POP! A bubble busts right on my face. Fred helps me get it off and magic's the rest away.

"You feeling okay, Georgie?" Fred asks as we walk back out to the girls.

"Yeah, I'm good," I answer, which isn't completely honest. My stomach does feel a bit queasy once we've walked out of the back room, but I figure that's from having just eaten.

"Okay, but tell me if you start feeling weird," Fred says, obviously not convinced by my saying I'm good.

"Will do."

"Will do what?" Haley asks from her spot on the counter with Luna.

"Nothing," Fred answers for me. Haley shrugs.

"You have something on your nose," Luna says dreamily.

"What?" I ask, crossing my eyes to see if I can get a look.

"Yeah, you do," Haley says, giggling a little at my face. She licks the pad of her thumb and rubs the thing off my nose.

"What potion were you two working with back there?" she asks.

"I was working on a love potion when the top shelf of our ingredients decided to fall. It all landed in the potion but the strangest part is I didn't even know we had stuff up on that shelf, so I can't tell you what went in. We got rid of the rest as it didn't seem safe and we didn't really fancy testing it to see what the effects are," Fred explains.

"Lemme guess, you were trying to figure out what it was and when you were looking too closely a bubble popped in your face?" Haley asks, her hands on her hips looking directly at me.

"Maybe . . .," I murmur, looking at my feet. I look up at her and see she's smiling.

"Let's just hope nothing bad happens to you," She says, kissing my cheek.

"Well its getting past my bed time and my girlie will be wondering where I am," Fred says.

"You do that," I say, my eyes still on Haley.

"I should be going as well . . .," Luna says, hopping off the counter.

"Bye," we say to the two as they walk out the door.

"So what should we do now?" I ask as I hold her close.

"How's about we go upstairs, hmm?" she asks in a seductive voice.

"That sounds good," I say before we head back upstairs.

* * *

_AN: So there you have it. The first chapter. Hope you liked it. I'm not going to post another chapter until I get at least three reviews saying that you people like it so . . . review if you want me to continue!_

_Love, H_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

AN: So, yeah, I lied. I got bored and wrote this chapter too . . . . Just read it and write a review if you don't mind. It would really help me know how to keep it going. I promise there will be more action coming up sooner!

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

"Morning Sweetheart," I'm waken by the voice of an angle. She leans down and kisses my nose. I move my head up to capture her lips.

"Good morning, Love," I say with a smile. "What time is it?"

"About 9:30. I made breakfast," she says. "And Fred told me to wake you up because you've got to get down to the shop in about 15 minutes."

"Oh shit that's right!" I say as I jump out of bed and kiss Haley on the cheek. "Thanks Love."

After grabbing some quick breakfast, I head down stairs to the shop.

"You're late," Lee says as I run down.

"Sorry mate, got up late," I say, leaning against the counter to tie up my trainers.

"And why would that be?" Lee asks, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Shut it and maybe I won't fire you today," I say.

"Sir, yes, sir," he says with a salute.

* * *

HALEY'S POV

I walk around, waiting for Ginny to show up so we can get ready for the ball tonight. It's the anniversary of the death of Voldemort. Basically we all go to Hogwarts and everyone listens as the 'Golden Trio' makes speeches. I'm glad I'm not them.

It's already 5:00 and the ball starts at 7:30. I really don't want to go, but Harry's making me. He said he needed moral support from his family. He's got moral support there from Ron and Hermione! Why does he need his God-sister? I still have to go, though. I promised I would.

Stupid Harry, guiling me into this.

As I'm looking and cursing at Harry for guiling me into this, the Floo lights up and out steps Ginny in some loose cloths and a makeup bag.

"Let's get this on, Bitch!" she says.

"Gin-gin!" I say, going up to hug her.

"H-girl!" she says, hugging me back.

We got ready together, talking the whole time about everything until she apperates home to put on her dress about three minutes before we're supposed to leave.

George had come up a little while later to put on his dress robes.

My dress is a light blue-gray, strapless, dress that goes just about three inches above my knees. My hair has been straightened so that you can see the layers that are usually disappear from the curls and it seem to go all the way to my waist. I've got a little necklace that has a purple heart on it that I never take off. It's the one thing that I still have from my parents.

I smile at myself in the mirror.

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

'Okay, this is going to be fine' I think.

I've been having an internal battle all day. I had to work in the back, (thank Merlin!) and all day whatever I say that's nice comes out wrong. But I've only really talked once today, so I bet it's nothing.

* * *

I know this was kinda short. Sorry! I thought it would be longer! I'm not gonna say when the next chapter's coming. It matters how many people actually like this and how many people actually read it. But I may just put another chapter up for no reason at all. Love you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

AN: I lied again! I got too bored and had nothing better to do. I'm not even going to say anyone has to comment or favorite or any of that stuff. I'll probably just end up writing another chapter later anyway. I don't even care if anyone is even reading this anymore.

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

"How do I look?" Haley asks me. I want to be looking at her lovingly, but instead my face forms a judging look.

"Good enough, although you might want to fix your face. It's not looking too good," I say.

'What? No! I was supposed to say 'you look beautiful; Love' not that!' I think.

"Okay . . .," She walks back to the bathroom.

'What the hell?! I would never say that! What the fucking hell?!' I think as she walks back out.

"Is this okay?" she asks in her oh so sweet voice.

"It'll have to do. We need to leave," I say.

'What?! No! Why can't I say what I want?!'

We go to the ball. Once we get there, I see Harry come up to us and smile. Hem and Haley go on to talking, eventually having her laugh at something he said.

"Come on, I've worn dresses before!" she says, still laughing.

"Name one time," he says, smiling.

"Yule ball," she says, matter-o-factly.

"Of course, I forgot," he laughs as Haley fakes shock.

"You forgot your date to Yule Ball?! Well, I see how. We did only have to dance to one song," she says.

"Well I should be off to find Ginny before she gets mad at me for running off. See you later," Harry says and I step up as Haley says bye.

"That took long enough," I hear coming out of my mouth.

'Again, WHAT THE BLODDY HELL?! I didn't mean to say that!'

"What's that supposed to mean," Haley asks, looking at me suspiciously.

'Nothing dear, I love you' is what I want to come out of my mouth instead I hear "You know what it means" in an awful voice.

"I'm sorry but I don't believe I do know," she says, looking at me angrily, but she's not furious yet. That's a good thing, maybe I can get to saying what I want and she won't get too mad. But I'm not that lucky.

"Well then you must be dumber than I thought," I sneer.

'WHAT THE FUCK?! NO, NO, NO! I DON'T MEAN THAT! NO!' I yell in my head.

I can tell from her eyes that she's now furious. She's madder than I've ever seen her.

"What did you just say?" she says through gritted teeth.

'Uh oh' I think as my mouth takes over.

"You heard me," I say with so much venom I can't believe it.

She continues to glare at me. 'Sorrysorrysorrysorrysorry' I think. 'Please just storm away, please, please, please. I can't afford to say anything else stupid'

She glares at me a bit more and then storms away from me. 'Thank you, thank you, thank you'. I find myself walking in the other direction. 'At least I won't make her hate me much more'

* * *

HALEY'S POV

"UGH!" I say, sitting down at an empty table and getting a glass.

"Penny for your thoughts" I hear someone say at my right. I turn and see Hermione sitting.

"Me and George just had a fight," I say.

"Really? I thought you two were perfect together. Do you fight often?" Hermione says shocked.

"We don't. That was our first," I say.

"Oh, we'll what was it about?"

"He's just been acting strangely all day. I don't know what it is," I say. Hermione is one of my best and only girlfriends along with Ginny and Lillie.

"You'll get over it soon enough. He loves you more than anything and the same with you. It'll be over soon enough," she reassures me.

"Thanks," I tell her, getting up to go see George. I find him over by the punch bowl. He's talking to a blonde girl I don't recognize. As I get closer, I hear what they're saying.

"So you wanna come over to my place?" I hear the blonde asks, twirling her hair around her finger.

"Sure," George says. As soon as the word comes out of his mouth, I turn and run to the bathroom, crying my eyes out.

A while later, I hear someone come in. I don't care who it is though. I'm not gonna stop crying.

"Haley?" I hear Hermione's voice through the stall door.

"Go away. I don't want to talk to anyone," I say, still crying.

"Please come out?" she says, making her statement sound more like a question.

"No," I say. I hear Hermione sigh.

"Fine, but I'm coming to check on you later." I don't respond. I don't care. I just want to disappear. We didn't even break up. I was about to go talk to him about it!

I stay in there for a while before I go back out into the main part of the bathroom where I look in a mirror and see all my makeup smeared down my cheeks. I use a spell to make it all disappear. I look at my eyes that are red from crying. I start fixing my make up as Hermione comes back in.

"Hey," she says softly as I use a spell to get rid of my puffy red eyes.

"Hi," I say, putting mascara back on.

"Um . . . so are you feeling better?" she asks.

"Yes," I say. "I was just about to go back out and kick some ass."

"Kick some ass as in . . .," Hermione asks as I finish up with makeup.

"Kick some ass as in go out and try to forget that son of a bitch," I say.

"Ah . . .," as she looks at me for a minute.

"Hey . . . could you help me with something?" she asks. "I know you're feeling bad, but. . . ."

"Sure. What is it?" I ask, turning to her.

"Well, I kind of want to impress this one guy and I was wondering if you could help me out a bit right now. He's a bit daft, so try and make it obvious I'm trying to look good for him," she says.

"I can help you with all of the above!" I say, getting to work with her. "Trust me. When Ron sees you, he's not going to be able to take his eyes off." This is followed by Hermione gasping and me smirking.

* * *

AN: So yeah, that's it . . . hope you liked it enough to comment!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

AN: Hi! Nothing new just read!

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

"Sure" I hear myself say.

'NO! NO, NO, NO! I LOVE HALEY! SHE'S MY LIFE! I'M NOT THROWING ALL WE HAVE AWAY FOR THIS CHICK!' my mind is wheeling.

Just as I turn with the girl, I see Haley running towards the ladies room, crying. I want to just say good bye to the girl and go hug Haley, tell her I'm stupid and hat I love her and that I will never _ever_ hurt her again. I can't stand to see her in tears.

As we apperate to what I'm guessing is her flat, she reaches up and starts to kiss me. I try with all my strength to stop, but I can't.

I hope that wan't Haley I saw. I hope it was just some other girl. I need Haley.

WHY THE HELL ISN'T MY BRAIN WORKING?!

* * *

HALEY'S POV

Once I've gotten make up on Hermione and fixed her hair so she looks sexier I look at my masterpiece.

"Done. Now, let's go get you hooked up with Ron," I say, but just send her out first.

I stare at my face, thinking. I mean, I could deal with some harmless flirting, but honestly?!

I go out to the party and stay at the bar they have set up. I'm not there long before I guy comes up and starts trying to flirt with me. I don't recognize him. He's about two times older than me with oily hair and reminds me a bit too much of Mundungus.

"Hey, baby. What's a sexy little thing like you doing sitting here alone? Why don't you come and dance with me for a while?" he asks. I look him up and down then smile sweetly.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to decline that offer as I don't want to be six feet from a grease bag like you, let alone six inches, so would you please leave before I have to either throw a dink in your face and/or kick you in the nuts," I say.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you? I like it," he says, getting in my face a bit more.

"I'm going to give you one more warning," I say, getting annoyed with the man.

"And what are you going to do?" he asks.

"This," I say, kicking him right in the nuts. He whimpers and grabs himself.

"Can't say I didn't warn you," I say, turning in my seat and leaving the bar.

I swear. Are there any decent men left?

* * *

I spend the rest of the night having drunken men hit on me everywhere I turn. This is _not_ fun.

I go home finally. I'm a bit hesitant on whether I should go back to the flat above the shop or not. I decide on yes. I'm determined on seeing him. I will confront him.

* * *

AN: So yeah, I'll probably put another chaper up later tonight . . . I got a good idea.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

_AN: Yup, another chapter. I'm only really sure that about three people are reading this but . . . oh well. If you are actually following this story, then feel special. I'm only continuing for your little selves._

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

'No, no, no. I didn't do this. I did not! No I refuse to believe it' I think as I walk back to the flat. I need to see Haley, but if she's there, she's going to be mad as hell at me and who now what I'm going to say. What am I going to do?

I walk into the flat sometime around eight at night. I see that our room is empty and the bed is untouched, but a few seconds later, Haley comes out of the guest room with some new clothes on.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in?" she says, looking me up and down.

"I could say the same," I say, looking her up and down. She looks lovely, but I've just given up on trying taking over my words anymore. All I can do is hope that I don't say anything that will get me into any more trouble that I'm already in.

"Oh, so you can't even come up with your own insult. How pitiful and childish?" she says, eyes already blazing.

"Me, childish?! Not nearly as much as you. You don't even have a job," I sneer.

"Um, in case your dumb ass brain hasn't processed this yet, I mae more money in a month than you do in a year."

Well I didn't know that. . . .

"Oh that's what you believe?" I say. "And what, exactly, is it that you do? Dance on a pole?"

'OI! THAT WAS WAY OVER THE LINE' runs through my mind.

"No, that's what your little one night stand does for a living," she sneers.

"Oh, so you saw? We did break up, did we not?" I ask.

"Well, what I remember, NO."

"Your incompetent mind wouldn't understand that as quickly, I'm sorry," I say.

"Incompetent? Isn't that word a little big for your vocabulary?"

* * *

We've been fighting for almost an hour. I can't believe the things I'm saying. I just can't. I would never even think these things about Haley.

"You just need to learn your place!" I yell.

"Oh really?! And what would that be?!" she yells back

"That the woman is supposed to stay home and nothing more. You're supposed to be like a . . . a . . . a servent to me!" I yell

'No, no, no! This is not right! No!' I think

"SERVE YOU? YOU THINK I'M SUPPOSED TO SERVE YOU?" she yells back.

'no'

"YES I DO AND DON'T YOU YELL AT ME"

"WHO DIED AND MADE YOU KING?"

"YOU ARE MINE SO YOU MUST DO AS I SAY"

"I AM NOT YOURS AND I AM NOT A POSSESSION! I DO NOT HAVE TO DO WHAT YOU SAW WHEN YOU SAY IT!" she screams back.

"YES YOU DO!" my taken over self screams.

"OH YEAH? THEN WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO IF I DON'T?"

"THIS" I hear myself scream before my hand is lifted into the air and I slap her across the face.

* * *

AN: So yeah . . . another short one. Maybe one more tonight . . . I've been getting a lot of good ideas . . . Who knows. Stay tuned and tell your friends!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

AN: I am SUPER SORRY! It's been forever since I updated this! I know I don't really have that many people following, but I want to keep you people happy! I love you! Don't be mad, please!

* * *

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no' is all that I can think. 'No, this is just a terrible dream. I'm going to wake up with Haley in my arms and a smile on my face knowing that she's okay. That's all that's going to happen,' I try to convince myself.

Haley moves her face so she's looking back at me, tears in her beautiful grey eyes.

"We're through," she says. She begins walking towards the door.

"Oh no you don't," I say in a stone cold voice. "You can't break up with me! Only I can break up with you!"

"And what are you going to do about it?" she asks, tears falling down her cheeks, her voice watery. I wanted more than anything at that moment to grab her up in my arms and tell her that I didn't mean any of that and tell her how much I love her.

But instead I'm forced to watch the horrifying scene that plays before me.

I watch as, again, my taken over self hits her. It murders me on the inside the fact that she's getting hurt and I can't help. It doesn't really help that I'm the one hurting her either.

I countinue to watch as my fists fall onto her delicate bosy multiple times. She begins to run, but she's pushed to the ground hard. She gets up, but is again pushed to the couch. I'm forced to watch as my fists fall onto her delicate body multiple times. I watch as she cries out in pain as a fist comes in contact with her shoulder. Her face begins to bruise and I can see part of her arm is bleeding as well as the sensitive spot on her head with her lips.

"Please stop!" she cries. "Please!"

"Are you leaving?" I ask. I would let her go right now if that would make her happy, but obviously this thing has different intentions.

"No," she says, still crying. Haley rarely cries. When she does, I was always the one to make her feel better.

"That's a good girl. Now, time for bed," I say. I watch as she shakily stands up and walks to the bedroom as I get myself a glass of firewhiskey.

'What have I done?' I think over and over again.

After I finish the glass of whiskey, I go back to our room. There I find HAely, shaking, covered up to her neck in the sheets. The sight breaks my heart. She looks so small and helpless. I just want to wrap her up and tell her it'll all be alright.

I get into some pajamas and crawl in next to her. She seems to start shaking even more. All I can think is 'I'm a monster. I killed Haley'

"Goodnight doll," my outer self says.

"Goodnight," she says, moving away from me a little, bur just to torture her, the self raps an arms around her and pulls her closer. She begins shaking evem more. I try to move my arm so that I can stroke her hair gently and lean down and tell her how much she means to me, but instead I must lay there with a shaking, scared Haley right there.

I think I've permanently ruined my relationship with Haley. If I ever do get better, she's not going to ever want to be anywhere near me. But either way, I love her more than anything.

* * *

In the morning, I wake up and Haley isn't in the bed. I'm used to waking up and pulling her close, making the first thing I see in the morning her smile. I miss those moments.

I go to the kitchen and find her in her pajamas cooking breakfast. For a minute, I think it was just a bad dream. But then I notice the bruises on her arms and I see a glimpse of her face.

"Morning, Doll. Did you make breakfast?" Self asks. That's what I've started calling this form of my body. Self.

She nods her head, obviously too scared to do anything more.

"That's a good girl. See, you're learning your place," shelf says.

"I'm trying. Sorry for not knowing in the first place," she says, not looking at me.

I've given up on even thinking, I just watch the situation in a constant state of anger and sadness.

"It's fine Doll, just remember and then we won't have to repeat last night," self says.

She nods again and gives me some food.

'What is with the Doll thing?' I think. 'Haley's not my _doll_, she's my love. Doll soulds offensive. I need to remember that'

Haley sits down across from me and eats quietly. I still haven't seen her face too well so I'm not all that sure what I've done and I don't really want to know. I know that when I see her face my heart is going to die.

Haley eats the whole plate of food and goes to put the plate up. That makes me smile a bit on the inside. At least her appetite hasn't changed. At least not yet.

Haley eats the whole plate of food and goes to put the plate up. That makes me smile a bit. At least her appetite hasn't changed. At least not yet.

"You ate all that food? Hmm ... No wonder your fat," self says.

'NO NO NO HALEY IS BEAUTIFUL JUST THE WAY SHE IS AND ALWAYS WILL BE' I scream in my head.

Haley stays silent and goes back to our room. Poor sweetheart.

* * *

AN: That's it. I'm gonna put up another chapter soon. Sorry for the really long wait!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven:**

AN: Yup . . . nothing to say as of now . . .

* * *

It's been almost a week since that insistent. Haley's still here, though she always seems scared when she's around me alone. With other people here, she acts normal, though.

One day she had gotten ready and I looked at her really closely for the first time in a while. She didn't look like the Haley I know and love.

She's wearing more make up than she used to and she seems a lot thinner. I don't remember seeing her eat much in the last few days. That comment must have gotten to her. She seems almost as if she's made of glass, so fragile, so small, so week, so helpless.

"Where are you going?" self asks.

"Out," she says, mobbing towards the fire.

"Out where?" self asks. Usually I would take that as a god answer and kiss her good bye. Merlin, I miss those days.

"I'm going to-," she's interrupted by the fire lighting up and Harry stepping out, making her jump.

"Did I interrupt something?" he asks. Before self can answer, Haley says:

"Nah"

"Well then, I was summoned to pick up a Miss Haley Black for a miss Ginny Weasley,' he says. Haley turns to me and says:

"_This_ is out. I was just going to see Ginny and I'm guessing she got impatient," Haley says, sounding normal.

"Okay," self says, not sounding at all like the real me. "But be home by night."

I would never say that. I sound like here dad, and her dad didn't even talk like that. Normally I would just kiss her good bye and go downstairs to find something to do. As soon as Haley leaves though, self goes and looks through her stuff as though looking for evidence until finally it grabs a picture of Haley on Harry's back taken a few months ago while they were remodeling Grimalaud place together. That must have been one the days they spent goofing off.

I'm not jealous mainly because those two are just like siblings. They fight and everything, but still they hang out together a lot but I don't care. Self seems to have some other ideas though

I'm going to be having a very fun night (note the sarcasm).

* * *

HALEY'S POV:

"Hey Gin!" I say, hugging the younger girl.

"Hey! I want to talk to you! It's been, like, forever!" she says before she drags me up the stairs to Sirius's old bedroom that they use now as a guest bedroom.

"So . . . how's the relationship going?" she asks. Ginny had been one of the most excited when George and I came out with our relationship.

"It's fine . . ." I say, looking at her. "Why do you ask?"

"Mione told me that you and George had a fight . . . I didn't know you tow _could_ even fight with each other," she says.

"IT was nothing. We got over it once we got back home," Is ay. Ginny nods and we go on to talk about everything and anything.

* * *

THREE DAYS LATER:

GEORGE'S POV

So today Haley said she was going to lunch. For some reason, self didn't ask with whom.

A few minutes after she let, though, self started following her.

We ended up at a café in Muggle London. She sat down at a little table, obviously waiting for someone. That's when Harry shows up and sits with her. They both smile and say hi. I can't really hear them from here, so I start looking for a way to get closer with no one noticing me. There isn't much hiding space, but I finally find a spot and go back to listening to the conversation.

"I love you. I have for a long time and I know I will forever. You're the most beautiful, talented, amazing girl in the world. You make my heart skip a beat when I see you and I can't help form smiling. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Harry says, pushing a small open ring box towards her. "Yes!" Haley says. That's all I hear as self has gotten up and started _walking_ away. Not running, walking.

I get back to the shop and see Fred there. It's the first he's been there in a while as he's been on his honeymoon with his new wife.

"Good to see you made it back alive, Freddie!" I say. That's actually what I wanted to say . . . What?

"And you expected me to come back dead?" he asks, gasping.

"You never know, you may have jazzed yourself to death for all I know," I say. I actually meant to say that too . . . what's going on now?!

"I guess your right. My bad bro," Fred says. "So did I miss anything?"

"N-YES!" I say, thinking. "FRED YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! I'M EITHER MENTAL OR I DON'T KNOW!"I scream. The while store turns and looks at me like I _am_ mental. But for all I know, I am.

"Calm down, George. Come to the back and you can explain it all to me," Fred says, taking my shoulder and leading me to the back. I breathe deeply and follow.

"So what's going on?" Fred asks.

"Well I –!" I'm suddenly cut off and I can't speak anymore.

"Well . . . what?" he asks.

"Oh, it was nothing. I was just pulling your leg. You can go back to work now," self says. Right when I think I can use my words . . .

* * *

Haley gets home late that night. I'm waiting on the couch. Her hair looks like a mess of tangles and her makeup is very messed up.

"Where have you been?" self asks loudly.

"Helping some friends and at the hospital," she says, walking over to sit by me.

"Who?" self asks.

"Harry and Ginny. Harry needed help with something that he said if I told anyone about he would have to kill me. Ginny fell and broke her ankle while Harry was out on a mission and she couldn't get to him so she called me. Then I just fell down about three stairs on the way up here, so I'm a little put out," she says, leaning on me. It feels almost as it did before.

"Oh really?" she says. "And you haven't been . . . doing anything or _anyone_ else?" self asks, putting plenty of emphasis on anyone.

"What? Of course not! Who do you think I would be heating with?" she asks.

"I don't know . . . maybe Harry?" self snarls.

Oh _shit_! Another fucking fight. Isn't this great?

"Harry? As in _Harry Potter_? First, EWW that would be like fucking my brother. Second, do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"Yes, yes I do," self says.

"So you don't trust me?!" Haley asks, standing up.

"Well it's hard to trust someone when I heard you say yes to a proposal by Harry freaking potter!" self says. I was wondering about that . . .

"Well, for your information, Harry was planning on proposing to Ginny and wanted to make sure it sounded good! I said yes because that was this third try and the other two were sucky!" she says. Oh . . . that makes sense and seems like something Harry would do.

"And I'm supposed to take your word for it?" self asks.

"Well what else could you do?! Haley asks.

"I know that you're cheating!" self yells in her face.

"I AM NOT!" she yells back louder.

"I KNOW YOU ARE," self screams.

* * *

It's been over two hours since this fight has started. It's curved toward this and moved on to that, but finally we ended up where we began. We've fought our was in one big circle. With all the noise, I'm surprised Fred hasn't come up here yet.

"I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU" Haley yells.

"STOP LYING! I KNOW YOU ARE!" self screams.

"WELL THEN IF YOU CAN'T TRUST ME I MIGHT AS WELL LEAVE" she screams, turning towards the door.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yell, grabbing Haley's arm and spinning her back around violently and raising a hand in the air as though about to bring it down on her.

"You can hurt me all you want, but that's not going to change fact," she says in a deadly whisper. Suddenly, my hand is brought over her face and I see the tears brim up in her eyes like before.

Again, I'm forced to watch as she's beaten only this time, it's worse. She seems so hurt. I'm suing all of my strength to try and stop it, but I can't. Self finally stops as huge tears fall down her cheeks. She seems so hurt.

I feel self open my mouth, but I'm cut off.

"George . . ." says a voice from near the door. I turn slowly. "What's going on . . .?"

* * *

AN: What's gonna happen next?! Who's at the door?! Bye-bye!

PS: There's going to be another original character coming up soon. I don't want to give any away, but she's really sweet. Yeah. Don't like, that's your problem.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight:**

_**AN: Sorry it's been forever, but I've been really busy on other original stories! But here, chapter eight, the answer to your cliff hanger that I left you with for about two months. Please don't hate me!**_

* * *

I look over and see Fred staring awestruck, his eyes bulging and his mouth forming an O.

"George . . .?" he repeats.

Before I can even speak, though, Fred's in between Haley and me.

"George! How could you even think?!" he screams at me before turning to the still crying Haley and puts a gentle hand on her trembling shoulder. She jumps at the contact.

"Shush love, it's just me, Fred," he tells her gently. She looks up at him and jumps into his arms, obviously scared of me.

"It's okay love, I'll get you some where safe," he reassures. "But I need to do something first," he adds. She hides her face in her hands and nods. Fred then turns to me and before I can even comprehend anything, he nails me right in the jaw. I stand there like an idiot for a moment before I realize that self has thrown a punch at Fred.

I mentally close my eyes so I don't' have to watch the scene that proves that my life is over. I'm in a fist fight with my twin, Haley's bloodied up and crying her eyes out on the couch, seemingly scared to death, and I'm doing nothing to help the situation what-so-ever.

After about five minutes, Fred just stops and starts at me for a minute as though just realizing who I am. He walks over to Haley, whispers something in her ear, and she nods and gets up. She walks out the door and Fred looks at me.

"You know," he says, "I've known you since birth, literally. I never _ever_ thought that you would do _anything_ like that to a girl, especially Haley. I really thought you were head over heels for her. That it was true love. But apparently I was wrong."

With that, he walks out the door and leaves me sitting there looking stupid. Now I see all that's really gone on. I already knew, but now I see it even clearer. I'm never going to see Haley again and I'm never going to have a good relationship with Fred again. The rest of the family will figure out eventually. They will never trust me or act the same around me again. So my life is now officially over, and I didn't even get to live it out as much as I hoped.

* * *

HALEY'S POV-

Fred leads me outside the shop then aparates us to a building that is very familiar to me. He opens the door quietly and leads me inside.

"You're safe now, Haley. It's okay," Fred soothes.

"Honey, is that you?" a voice calls.

"Yeah," he calls back. "And Haley."

Then, from the door that leads into their kitchen, out comes Lillie, my best friend since first year and Fred's wife.

"Haley! What happened?!" she asks, stealing me from Fred. "Come one." She leads me to a bathroom, commanding Fred to go get some sweat pants and a t-shirt from their room. She begins using spells and other Muggle ways to heal the bruising and blood. "There," she says, looking me over one more time. "Now put these on." She hands me a set of sweat pants and t-shirt. I dress quickly, tears still falling.

"What happened?" Lillie asks after leading me up to her and Fred's room. Fred remains down stair. When we passed him, he was mumbling something about wanting to "strangle that little thing".

I dry my tears and repeat the story, though by the end, I'm crying again.

* * *

"He WHAT?!" Lillie asks me as we sit on the bed. "I just can't believe that to be true! I mean, he loves you more than anything!" she exclaims.

"I know! That's why I'm just shocked and confused and . . . ARGH!" I throw my face down into the pillow on my lap and start crying again. My mind is spinning. I feel the other girl pull me out of the pillow and hug me. "C-could you do me a favor through?" I ask through my tears. "Could you not tell anyone else about this? Please?"

"Sure, sweetie, whatever you—"Lillie is cut off by someone knocking the closed door.

"Haley?" Fred says from the door. He walks in and sits next to me. "You okay, sweetheart." He gives me a hug. I look up at him. Most people see the twins as all the same, but since the war, they've gotten differences. For one, Fred got a buzz cut, so his hair looks darker and his voice is a bit different from his brothers. After almost dying, he's also gotten a different view of life, life while you can. He still acts the same (crazy and pulling pranks whenever he can) but he has a good excuse now.

"I'm a bit better," I say to him. He nods and holds me a bit tighter. Fred's always been like a big brother to me, especially after Sirius died.

"Well, tomorrow, I'm thinking about murdering that little fucker," Fred says.

"Fred, language," Lillie says from her spot on the bed.

"Lillie, the only people with in hearing distance are you, me, and Haley," Fred says. "And I know that Haley usually curses like a sailor, and you know that you curse." Lillie sighs with an eye roll and I smile a bit. "Well I'm off to bed." He leaves over and gives Lillie a kiss on the forehead. "Good night, ladies."

"Night Freddie," Lillie and I chime. We soon fall asleep as well in the big bed.

_I miss the old days_ I think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine:

AN: So yeah, another chapter. It took another while . . . Sorry . . .

* * *

When I wake up, it's because of Lillie's alarm clock. I sit up groggily and stretch. I go ahead and walk down, not even bothering to do anything to my appearance. I mean, the only person that'll be down there is Fred and he's seen me in my jammies a billion times before.

"Morning girlie, you feeling any better?" he asks once he sees me. He only calls me girlie when he knows I'm upset.

"No. I just want to get something in my stomach then go upstairs and cry," I say. He looks at me for a moment then comes over and touches a spot on my head. I'm aching all over and I know that I must have a billion and two bruises.

"He's not worth it," Fred says. "I'm guessing you're not coming in to help with the confusing numbers?"

"Nu-uh, sorry," I say. He hugs me and says:

"Well then I guess that mean I have to. I wonder if George will even show up . . . If he does I'm not speaking to him. I don't care if he's my twin, he still hurt you," Fred says, more to himself than me. I smile up at him.

"Thanks Fred."

"No problem at all girlie." This is when Lillie comes down and grabs an apple of the counter.

"Late for work," she says, giving Fred a kiss before waving at me and leaving.

"I should probably go get ready to go to the shop. What are you doing today?" he asks.

"Well, I'm planning to lie around all day and watch movies," I say. "So where do you keep the junk food?"

"And why do you suppose we have junk food?" Fred asks.

"Because Fred and Lillie Weasley live here," I state.

"True. All we've got is in the second cabinet from the right," he says before walking away up the stairs to go get dressed. I walk over and get some popcorn and chocolate chips, mixing them together and popping the popcorn. I walk to their living room and pick out a movie (I'm over here enough to know where all the stuff is). Just as I've got the movie starting, Fred comes down the stairs with his button down and jeans looking professional and looks at me, sprawled out on the couch with some chocolate popcorn in my hands and Alice in Wonderland playing on the TV.

"Make yourself at home," Fred says sarcastically.

"I already did! Have fun at work!" I yell as he walks out the front door.

I spend the rest of the day watching happy movies (most with no couples) and eating junk food until Lillie got home. Then I watched movies and ate junk food with my best friend. Fred had to close the shop so we had the place to ourselves for a while. We decided to watch some musicals, singing along to all of the songs. We've started Grease when Fred walks in from work. Neither one of us notice so we go on singing 'Summer Loving'. I turn to see him staring at us like we're crazy. We both laugh and turn the volume down on the computer when Fred joins in our laughing.

"So how has your day been?" Lillie asks.

"It was impossibly hard and long!" he says, sprawling out onto the now empty couch the same way I was this morning.

"That's what she said," I say sitting on the floor next to him. This earns a chuckle from him.

"But still, sorry!" I say, feeling terrible that he had to work that hard.

"It's fine" he says. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yup! And I'm coming in to work tomorrow!"

"Are you sure?" Fred asks, sounding worried. "You really want to come in?"

"Yeah, plus it's not like George is working tomorrow, so I'm good," I answer happily. Truth be told, I just want something to get him off my mind.

"Mm kay, but if you start feeling bad, let me know and I'll let you leave."

"Deal," I shake his hand and Lillie and I go back to our singing, Fred looking at us strangely still, probably thinking we're lunatics.

* * *

"Mornin Fredric," I say as I walk through the front doors of WWW.

"Mornin Colors," Fred says to me, looking up.

"Fool, my name is _not_ Colors," I say.

"I know. But it's till funny to see your reaction," Fred defends.

"Haley! What's up! I heard you weren't here yesterday!" I hear Valery, the hyper girl who's worked here since Verity quit, yell before she turns me around and wraps me up in a hug.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! I'm not dead, Val!" I say as she strangles me.

"Good, now come on, your helping me set up this display that some five year old knocked over," she says as she drags me in the direction of the fireworks.

The day goes by, seemingly uneventful until we're locking up. I'm helping Fred clean up an exploded potion then we were going to leave together, but right as we walk out of the back room, I see something moving by the door. The shop is dark, so it's hard to see but I know I saw something.

"Did you see that?" I ask Fred. He nods and slowly he begins to inch toward the lights by the door to the back. He flips them on quickly and the place is flooded with light. Both of us start running around the shop, looking for the culprit.

As I'm looking, I see someone with a black hood on. I run and tackle the dude to the ground and snatch the guy's wand out of his hand, scrambling back up to my feet.

"FRED! I FOUND UM!" I yell in the direction of where I last saw Fred.

"Ugh," the culprit moans.

A few seconds later, Fred comes rounding the corner where he sees me standing with two wands in my hand and a guy in a black hoodie face down on the floor.

"How did you get him down?" he asks.

"I tackled him!" I say happily.

Fred looks between the two of us, probably wondering how I got a guy who's much taller and bigger than me down. I shrug and Fred asks:

"Have you looked up at his face yet?"

"No" we both flip the dude over.

"Ugh," the dude says again as we look at his face. It's the one person I never wanted to see again:

George fucking Weasley


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Eleven:

AN: So another chapter! Yay!

* * *

"What the hell do you want?" Fred asks, glaring at his twin. I look at him for a moment before I start shaking and storming out of the shop, not wanting anything to do with the rotten bastard.

_*****George's POV*****_

"Fred! You gotta listen to me!" I say, getting up on to my feet. Fred just continues to glare at me. "Fred?" I ask before Fred suddenly punches me in the face. I fall to the ground again mainly from shock. Fred and I rarely fought and when we did, it was always just pitiful.

"That's for hitting a girl, and that girl being Haley and making her cry," he says before walking away.

"Fred!" I call, getting up to run after him. "Fred, wait up!"

"No," he says, spinning around quickly and glaring at me. "After this, I'm not talking to you again. Just go away." With that, he apperates away.

If I thought my life was over before . . .

* * *

_One month later . . ._

My life is really headed down the toilet. My girlfriend (who I had been planning to propose to for about a week before my mouth stopped working) now fucking hates me. My twin has stopped speaking to me all together. Lillie can't even be in the same room as me without looking disgusted. The rest of the family doesn't know. They just know that Haley and I broke up. Fred and Lillie haven't told them the rest yet. Haley has disappeared from Sunday dinner and London itself. I am miserable. Haley's never going to take me back and I feel completely guilty about it all. I still haven't seen her since that night and I miss her like crazy. Only Lillie knows where she is and I can't get it out of her.

I don't really talk much now. Most of the time, you can find me in my room or the office, just staring at the ring I bought for Haley. I'm not as happy either. I just need Haley back in my life.

"I'm going to go get the soccer ball thing," I tell Fred as I walk past him at the shop. We've been working on a line of product that involve Muggle sports.

Fred doesn't answer. He just continues reading the prophet. I sigh and leave.

I apperate into muggle America. Why America, I can't tell you. I just need to go somewhere far away for at least a few hours.

I'm at New York I think. There are people everywhere and huge monitors are everywhere.

I look around the huge crowd until my eyes land on a sporting goods store. I get what I need at just as I walk out of the door; I look to the store next to me and see Haley walking out of a shop, waving a hand at someone behind her. I shake my head and close my eyes.

_It wasn't her . . . You're just imagining things._ I think. Before I can open my eyes again, I'm pushed to the ground. I'm about to yell at the guy when I realize I was pushed into the street and there is a very large truck headed my way.

That's the last thing I remember.

* * *

"_WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM" _I hear a scream from the doorway. I jump and end up falling on the floor.

Opening my eyes, I realize Fred is standing in the doorway, glaring at me with her arms crossed over his chest.

"What did you do yesterday?" he asks.

"I-I don't know. I fell into the street. That's all I know."

"You know, you're really lucky." He walks over and sits on the couch that I'd fallen asleep on. "You almost get killed."

"What?" I ask, still half asleep.

"You almost got run over by a bus. You were saved. You should be lucky that Harry was there for some unknown reason that he still refuses to tell us about."

"Oh . . ."

"By the way, Haley stopped by," he says casually.

I jump up, completely and utterly shocked.

"What?" I jolt straight up so I'm sitting straight up.

"Yeah, she just wanted to get some pranking things and we all know that she knows the work schedule better than anyone." He picks up a newspaper absentmindedly. "She said she had something planned. I think she's planning on blowing you up."

"I deserve it," I mutter.

"We all know you do," Fred says. "Now get down to work. Lee is waiting." He gets up and casually walks out.

* * *

_*****Haley's POV*****_

"_Fred!" _I yell running and jumping on his back. You're probably wondering how the hell I know who's who. I can tell from look at the two in the face, but from the back they look the same, but I'll tell you. He's wearing one of Molly's famous sweaters that has an F printed clearly on the back. He put it on backwards.

Fred loses his balance a bit and steps forward.

"Sup, shorty," he laughs. "We've missed you."

I jump off as Lee comes walking from around a set of shelves.

"_Lee!" _I jump up and give him a hug as well.

He laughs at me and says hey.

"So guess what?" I ask the two.

"What?" the two say in unison.

"Well, this is kinda sad, but I'm moving." I announce.

"What?" they say in unison again.

"I'm sorry, but I have to," I say sadly. I don't want to leave people who are like my family, but I have to.

"Why?" Lee asks, sadly.

"I just have to . . ." I tell him. He nods.

"So what're you going to do?" Fred asks. I jump up on the counter.

"I already looked around in America. A recording company offered me a job and I agreed. I start in a week and I already found a good apartment that's a good size, in a good neighborhood, and that I can afford. I can move in in a few days. I'm all set. I just have to say good bye to you all," I say, tears welling up in my eyes. Lee hugs me and I smile through the tears. "I'm going to miss all of you."

So I say my final good byes the next day at dinner at Molly's. It was so sad. Hermione (who's basically family now since she's started dating Ron) and Ginny (who's still with Harry, who is part of the family basically now too) started crying. I gave hugs to everyone (except George who I ignored through the entire dinner. I didn't even look at him. Fred helped with this a lot.

* * *

_Two weeks later . . ._

I've just started getting the hang of my new job. I have to go to this big building every day. I work with the sound boards on recording artists. I haven't worked with anyone really big yet, but I've only been here a week. Most of that time has been spent getting used to the boards.

One day, I'd just gotten off work, I'd gone home and I'd changed and decided I'd go off. It was my last day of my work week. I smile. I like it here. I miss my friends and the people I now considered family, but I like it here. But I am planning on going to Sunday dinner this weekend. Molly did say I was always welcome to come. So I think I'll take her up on that.

I stand in front of WWW with a big smile. I look at the closed sign on the door.

_Let's hope Fred didn't change the spell _I think. I pull on the door and it opened. Yes!

I hear the little bells go off.

"Hello?" a voice calls from the back. "Sorry, but the shop is closed!"

Lillie comes walking out of the back. "Hello?" she calls. Her eyes land on me smiling in the front of the shop. _"Haley!" _she screams, running at me. She hugs me around the waist and picks me up off the ground. I squeak.

"_Lillie!" _I scream back. A few minutes later, Fred comes walking out. Lillie puts me down.

"Haley!" Fred yells. I run up and hug him, jumping in the process. "Why didn't you tell me you were coming home?"

"I wanted to surprise you! I only told Molly!" I say. He smiles at me and puts me down. "Oh, and thanks for not changing the lock spell. Don't plan on changing it either. I might just pop in another time," I say with a big smile. I didn't know that I could smile any more than I am now.

I turn between the two again and keep on smiling when suddenly, Lillie's eyes get big and she starts jumping up and down and starts gesturing for Fred to lean down. He does and I keep looking at the two as if they may be crazy.

"Shit!" Fred says. "Haley, stay right there, I'll be right back!"

I nod and look at Lillie as Fred runs up the stairs.

"So what's new?" I ask. Lillie looks at me for a moment as if contemplating something.

"Awe, fuck it, he'll live," she says. _"I'm pregnant!" _she almost screams.

"Oh my God," I gasp. _"You're having a baby?!" _I scream. Lillie nods. I hug her around the shoulders. "A baby! I'm so happy for you!" I pause and we stop for a moment. "Fred knows right?" I ask.

"Of course! And we'll be telling everyone else at the dinner tonight. But you're my best friend so I'm telling you first," she says. "Because I was wondering if you'd like to be the Godmother."

"_YES, YES, A BILLION TIMES YES!" _I scream. A few seconds later, Fred comes running down the stairs.

"What's going on?" he asks looking worried.

"You're having a kid, that's what's going on!" I say up to him. He's still halfway up the stairs.

Fred smiles down at me. "Couldn't wait until tonight?" he asks his wife across the room.

"Well I figured that the baby's Godmother should know first," Lillie says, placing her hands on her hips. "And if you disagree on making her Godmother then you can suck it, Fredric Weasley."

"Okay, Haley's the Godmother," he says. I suppress a giggle and the urge to cough 'whipped' into my elbow.

"So dinner's in an hour, so what should we do?" I ask, looking at my watch.

"Well I've had an idea for the past month and a half," Lillie says.

"Are you going to kill him?" Fred asks.

"No! Just scare him a little! Please! He's a jackass! He deserves it! Please!" Lillie begs Fred.

"I agree!" I say. I have no idea who we're talking about, but I'm good for a pranking no matter who it is.

"See! I have her blessing! Please, please, please?!" Lillie begs.

"Please, Fred! I haven't gotten to prank someone well enough for the longest of times! Please!" I sit down on his feel and wrap my arms and legs around his legs. "Please!"

"Fine," Fred sighs. "Will you get off of my legs now?"

"Okay!" I say, getting up. "So who are we pranking and what do you plan on doing?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven:

AN: New Chapter! So this has been ready for a while, but my computer has been messed up and it won't let me upload to the actual story. It'll let me upload to the website, but not to the story itself so that people can actually see it . . . at least that's as far as I can explain it. Sorry for the delay.

* * *

I shake my head as I appear in front of the Weasley's house. I really hate apperating.

"So no one knows you're here?" Lillie asks, walking up next to me.

"Yeah, just Molly and you two," I say.

"Let's hope you don't give anyone a heart attack," Fred says, leading the way and opening the front door. Lillie and I follow, giggling.

"_We're here!" _Fred calls through the house. I look to the left where Charlie, Bill, his wife, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione all gather in the sitting room.

"Haley!" Ginny says happily, jumping up and running to hug me.

"Haley!" Hermione says. "You're home!"

I hug Ginny happily. "Come on, sit!" she says.

I sit in the middle of Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey, where've you been?" Harry asks from the other side of Ginny.

"America, fuck yeah!" I sing.

"Wow," Harry says.

Charlie and Bill smile and wave.

"Eek!" a little girl squeaks, running in from the direction of the kitchen. She's small and blonde with dark blue eyes. A few moments later, a little boy with blue hair comes running in, chasing her.

"Daddy, hide me!" Victore squeaks, hiding behind her father. Teddy runs in and looks at the adults in the room.

"Aunty Haley!" he says, running up and climbing into my lap. He wraps his small arms around my neck.

"Hey, Tedster! How yah been?" I ask, hugging him.

"Good," he says with a big smile.

I give him a big hug and let him crawl back down to go about chasing Victore.

Ron comes walking in from the kitchen with some sort of food item in his hand. He looks at me and smiles.

"Hey, Haley, where've you been?" he asks through a mouthful of food, sitting on the other side of Hermione.

"America," I say. "I just missed Molly's food, so I came home. It wasn't that hard, not at all. I mean with apperation and all."

"Ah," Ron says his mouth still full of food.

"Ron, could you please close your mouth?" Hermione asks. Ron chews the food that's already shoved in his mouth.

"Yes, dear," he says. She smiles.

"Dinners ready!" Molly calls. Ron and I race into the kitchen, followed by the others.

The others look at us like we're crazy. "What?" I say. "Fat kids gotta eat." Ron shrugs with me.

I eat across from Fred, diagonal to Lillie and Hermione, Charlie at my right, and Harry at left who I keep jabbing with my elbow while I eat and who keeps jabbing me with his. I hate being left handed. Usually, they just banish me to the end of the table, but I stole a spot.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye, George at the opposite end of the table staring down at his food and speaking to no one.

I continue my conversation with Charlie about dragons. There are three of them that have been acting oddly.

* * *

Harry and I are sitting, playing chess in the living room while Teddy is snuggled up in my lap and watching. Charlie and Bill are talking about something, Charlie's new girlfriend I believe. Flure is holding Victore in her lap while she talks to Ginny, with a hand on her big stomach, and Lillie, who has already announced about her pregnancy with positive results, about baby things I think, warnings and what not. Fred's listening to the girls and looking a little scared. I guess he's getting warnings too. Molly and Author are sitting, talking about . . . well, adult things. George is sitting alone, fumbling with his hands.

"Knight to B3," I say. "Check mate."

"How'd you do that?" Harry asks.

"Magic," I say. Teddy giggles from my lap and snuggles closer. He yawns.

"I think little Tedster here is tired," I say up to Harry. He smiles and looks at his watch.

"We should be getting home," he says. I smile. "Come on, Teddy, let's go home," he says. Teddy closes opens his eyes that I now notice were closed and hugs me around the neck, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Aunty Haley," he says.

"Bye Tedster," I say. He nods and lets Harry pick him up. He shares a look with Ginny and she stands and starts saying good-bye to all of them.

"I hope you don't stay away too long," she says, giving me a hug.

"Me too," I say with a big smile. "And good luck with the baby," I say. She smiles.

"Thanks," she says. I give Harry a hug.

"Good luck. I pity you. Be prepared to be cursed out and have your hand broken," I whisper. He smiles.

"I've been preparing myself since I found out," he whispers back.

"Good boy," I say, clapping him on the shoulder.

As they walk out, Flure stands and looks at bill. Victore is asleep and settled on her hip.

"We should be going too," he says. They share hugs around and we walk up the stairs. Molly yawns.

"I'm going to bed, but you kids can stay here as long as you like," she says, getting up and walking to the stairs.

"I better be off to bed too," Author says. "Good night." He walks up the stairs.

I look around at Fred, Lillie, George, and Charlie. Charlie's looking up at me.

"Want to play?" I ask.

"Sure," he says. He walks over and sits on the other side, helping me set the pieces up.

"Well we should be going," Fred says, standing up and clapping his hands. Lillie giggles from where she's still seated on the couch. She stands and hugs us all good bye.

"You're letting him get some, aren't you?" I whisper.

"Yes. One of _his _perks of me being pregnant," she says. I laugh and move on to hugging Fred.

"Well aren't you a lucky, lucky boy?" I whisper. He smirks.

"Of course," he says with a wink. I roll my eyes.

They leave with Fred particularly happy. Charlie and I continue our game. I win in flying colors, but I think it's because Charlie is half asleep. I'm still wide awake from the time change.

"Well," he says with a yawn, "I should probably be getting back home."

I hug him bye and he walks out the door. I'm left alone in the living room. I get up and turn to grab my jacket when I notice that George is still in the room. I jump and feel a lump of fear fill at the pit of my stomach.

He looks up from where he was staring at his hands.

"Hey," he says, a small smile forming on his lips, but barely seen. "It's been a while," he says. I don't answer. His small smile falls. "Oh, I see. I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry."

I stare at my converse.

"You look beautiful," he says. "I miss you." I don't open my mouth. "You look scared. Why are you scared? It's just . . . me, good ole me. I won't hurt you."

I feel tears rush to my eyes because I know all too well that I can't trust what he just said. I want to so badly, I want to, but I can't.

I turn and run out of the house. I can't hold the tears in anymore. I run and hide in the woods right outside until I find the lake. I lean against a tree and let the tears fall freely.

_**George's POV**_

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," I mutter, banging my head on the coffee table across from me each time. "I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have said that. I should have said something better. I should have said sorry or something better than that. And now she's scared of me. She can't stand to be around me. She's scared of me so much. So very, very much. I should go help her."

I walk out the door and in the direction I think she went, toward the woods.

"Haley?" I say in a soft voice as I begin hearing sobs near the lake. Seconds later, I see her leaning against a tree with her head in her knees. She looks up and I see terror cover her face. "Haley, baby, what's wrong?" I ask, getting closer, stepping into a pool of moonlight. She looks at me for a moment then gives a small, watery laugh.

"W—Ho—Ha—Oh—" I try, but fail miserably every time being interrupted by the sound of a donkey that comes from my mouth. I look down and see my hands are grey; all of my skin is grey. I pull some of my hair into view and I see it's scraggly and black. I feel my eyes go wide. I look and see Haley giving me a small smile.

"You look funny," she says in a small, almost inaudible voice. I give a small smile. At least she's laughing at me instead of crying over me. I'd take that any day. I open my mouth to speak but she continues.

"Don't even try. You'll only sound like a donkey." Her voice is watery and I can see the tears glistening off her cheeks. I don't like that.

She starts digging in her pocket and takes out a small bottle.

"Here," she says. "You can talk."

I give a small smile and down the container. It's disgusting.

"Uh . . . not the most pleasant taste in the world, is it?" I ask. She nods. "So, uh, I'm really sorry," I say with as much feeling as I can.

She looks up at me and I can see the terror again.

"Why can't I believe that?" she asks.

"Because I've hurt you beyond what deserves forgiving, but if you could find the kindness, I would love to explain everything that happened," I say, taking another step forward. She looks more frightened than before. "I promise on my life that I won't hurt you, no matter what I won't hurt you. I won't touch you if you like. I'll sit right here. Just please, let me tell you what happened." I'm desperate now. Even through all I really want to do right now is hold her, make her stop crying, kiss her on the top of the head, do anything for her just to make her better, but I'll stay right here if it means that I can see her happy again. I'll do anything for that, absolutely anything.

She remains silent on the ground.

"I know I never deserved you in the first place and sure as hell don't deserve you now, but would please, please find it somewhere in your heart to forgive me long enough to explain?" I beg, look into her eyes, waiting for her reaction. Please, please say yes.


End file.
